hearthstonefandomcom-20200213-history
Mean Streets of Gadgetzan
:See also Mean Streets of Gadgetzan cards Mean Streets of Gadgetzan is the fourth Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft expansion, following Whispers of the Old Gods. Background Nestled in the desert of Tanaris, the once land-locked goblin town of Gadgetzan was a haven for shady dealings and rule-bending trade, its locals and visitors showing no favoritism toward the Alliance nor the Horde. After the black dragon tore apart Tanaris’ landscape with his fury, Gadgetzan suddenly found itself sitting aside the sea, the lucky recipient of an expanse of new beachfront property! With its new ports, trade boomed in Gadgetzan. The influx of trade stuffed the coffers of those on the ground floor of the development of new Gadgetzan. Everyone who was anyone wanted a piece of the action, using all the tricks up their sleeves to get the upper hand. Organized crime developed as the power struggle began to grow in the now bustling Gadgetzan—it was no longer the sleepy city it once was! Three distinct crime families came out on top of the power struggle, but as of yet there has been no clear winner. It’s up to you to make new friends (and perhaps a few new enemies) as you make a name for yourself in the Mean Streets of Gadgetzan! Features Do you desire incredible wealth? Do you enjoy the finer things in life? Does worrying about what may or may not be “legal” seem like a total waste of time? Then come visit the city of Gadgetzan and snatch your share of 132 criminally compelling cards! ;Tri-class cards Each one of Gadgetzan’s crime families are associated with three of Hearthstone’s classes. There are nine tri-class cards that break the rules: each can be used by three different classes instead of just one to expand deckbuilding possibilities and really make the theme of each crime family stand out. Each family’s boss is also a Legendary tri-class card! *Grimy Goons The Grimy Goons specialize in arms dealing and disorganized crime, employing Hunters, Warriors, and Paladins to their aid. They want to be sure they come out on top once they make their big debut on the streets, and they’ll make sure to enforce the Goons’ way of doing things. The brutish ogre, Don Han'cho, leads the Grimy Goons, proving two heads are buffer—and better—than one! *Kabal The Kabal’s Priests, Warlocks, and Mages excel in potion making, and they profit off the sale and trade of their mysterious and potent red mana. Whether you’re cooking up something to give you the upper hand or to blow your opponent to smithereens, you can never be quite sure what’s in a Kabalist’s potion vial. The expert mixologist and leader of the Kabal, Kazakus, can even create a custom potion for you on the fly, giving you the edge exactly when you need it. *Jade Lotus The secret arts of the Jade Lotus come to life through Rogues, Shamans, and Druids. These mystics and assassins lurk in the shadows, waiting for the next unfortunate target to walk down the wrong alley. Utilizing ancient and forbidden arts, such as Jade Golems, the Jade Lotus and their mysterious leader, Aya Blackpaw, have their own way of taking care of business—efficiently and quietly. Rumor has it they have an even greater secret just waiting to be unearthed . . . Cards ;Neutral * * * * * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Grimy Goons (Hunter, Paladin, Warrior) * * * ;Jade Lotus (Druid, Rogue, Shaman) * ( ) * ( ) * ;Kabal (Mage, Priest, Warlock) * * * ; * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * ; * ( ) * * * * ( ) * ( ) * * * ; * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * ( ) * * * ; * * * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * ; * ( ) * * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * ( ) ; * * * * * * * * * ; * * * * * * * * * Pre-Purchase Starting November 4th, you’ll be able to pre-purchase a 50-pack bundle of Mean Streets of Gadgetzan card packs for $49.99 USD prior to the Expansion’s official release. Media Images Mean Streets Cinematic Still.jpg Mean Streets Key Art.jpg Video Patch changes * External links *Mean Streets of Gadgetzan ru:Злачный город Прибамбасск Category:Expansions